Multiple Voice
by Batdude365
Summary: When Lincoln is tired of being made fun of his voice, he decides to ask Lisa to help him out. After Lisa does so, Lincoln then becomes a master of impressions.


[The episode starts off with Lincoln eating lunch in the cafeteria. Suddenly, three bullies surround him.]

 **Lincoln:** [nervously] Hi. How can I help you?

 **Bully #1:** Give us all your money!

 **Bully #2:** Yeah! Every single red cent!

 **Lincoln:** [whining] Just leave me alone!

 **Bully #3:** [teasingly] And what are _you_ gonna do about it, pansy? Cry all the way home to your mommy like the baby you are _and_ sound like? [laughs with his two companions]

 **Lincoln:** [in his head] I'd better skedaddle... [about to run away, until he is grabbed by his shirt]

 **Bully #1:** I said give us all your money! Or else, me and my buddies will beat it out of you!

 **Lincoln:** [whining] I said leave me alone! [slaps the bully's hand off his shirt and runs off]

 **Bully #1:** Why you little... [about to give chase, until Bully #2 grabs his shoulder]

 **Bully #2:** Ah, let him go. He's a lost cause anyways.

[The three boys walk off. Cut to Lincoln's room, where he is playing Angry Birds on his phone.]

 **Lynn:** [barges into Lincoln's room] Hey, Lincoln! I need a sparring partner. You're it.

 **Lincoln:** [agitated] Not now, Lynn. I'm in the middle of something.

 **Lynn:** Aw, come on. You don't need to be a baby about it. I'll just ask someone that sounds more manly. [walks out of the room]

 **Lincoln:** [groans] At least I finally have some peace now. [continues to play Angry Birds]

 **Lisa:** [comes into the room] Elder brother, I'm in need of your assistance.

 **Lincoln:** Alright, Lisa. [turns off his phone, puts it in his pocket, and follows Lisa to her and Lily's room]

 **Lisa:** I've recently been working on a new invention of mine, ever since I heard about the skirmish you got into earlier today.

 **Lincoln:** Wait, you knew about that and didn't do anything?

 **Lisa:** I did something that'll help you now and into the future. [reveals a sci-fi-esque blaster to Lincoln] Behold.

 **Lincoln:** What does that thing even do?

 **Lisa:** When someone gets shot by this, they are then granted the ability to use different sounding vocal chords.

 **Lincoln:** Huh? I'm not following.

 **Lisa:** It means my Voice Combobulator can change your voice to anything you'd like, and you'll have multiple voices from just one blast.

 **Lincoln:** Oh. In that case, go ahead! [gets ready to be shot]

 **Lisa:** There's no worries. It's not gonna hurt... that much. [warms up the Voice Combobulator]

 **Lincoln:** Wait, what?

[Lisa shoots Lincoln with the blaster, which results in him rolling in circles on the floor, flopping around like a fish, and having spastic movements around the room, all the while being surrounded by a blue light. Lincoln soon stops moving and the blue glow around him goes away.]

 **Lisa:** So, how do you feel now, Lincoln?

[Lincoln gets up.]

 **Lincoln:** [Jerry Lewis voice] It was fine, really. That was, until [louder] THE ZAPPING WITH THE PAIN AND THE FISH FLOPPING ABOUT!

 **Lisa:** Hmm... Fascinating. You sound just like Jerry Lewis, albeit extremely exxagerated.

 **Lincoln:** [Jerry Lewis voice] Froynlaven!

 **Lisa:** That's not even an actual word.

[Luan suddenly bursts into the room.]

 **Luan:** Was that Jerry Lewis? [excited] Yes! He isn't dead! His legacy will always live on!

 **Lisa:** Actually, that was Lincoln after he helped me test out my new invention.

 **Lincoln:** [Bugs Bunny voice] Eh, what's up, doc?

 **Luan:** [in awe] Whoa.

 **Lincoln:** [Luan voice] What do you call a dairy product that goes to school? A _cheese grader_! [laughs] Get it?

 **Luan:** Nice try, but that was really _cheesy_. [laughs]

 **Lincoln:** [Luan voice] Oh, yeah? _I_ can make better puns in my sleep than you.

 **Luan:** Don't push it...

[Cut to later when Lincoln is playing video games in the living room, until Lori shoves him off the couch.]

 **Lori:** Move over, twerp. I literally need to see the season priemere of Dream Boat.

 **Lincoln:** [Lori voice] Move over, twerp. I literally need to play my game.

 **Lori:** [surprised] What the?! How are you doing that?

 **Lincoln:** [Lori voice] I literally have the power to change my voice as I see fit now. So, I literally sound like you, and anybody else.

[Lynn comes in the house by crashing through the window. She slides into the bottom of the stairs.]

 **Lynn:** [strained] Great job, Margo. [holds a thumbs up]

 **Lincoln:** [Lynn voice] Next time, we can do this on top of the Seattle Needle.

 **Lynn:** Huh?

 **Lori:** [suspicious] Lisa has something to do with this.

[Cut to the next day at the school cafeteria, where Lincoln is surrounded by many laughing classmates.]

 **Zach:** [chuckling] Do another one, Lincoln!

 **Lincoln:** Alright. [clears throat; Donkey voice] We can stay up late, swappin' manly stories, and in the mornin'... I'm makin' waffles.

[All the classmates start laughing again.]

 **Lincoln:** Alright, I've got _one_ last one. [Yoda voice] The force strong in this one.

[The classmates laugh again.]

 **Rusty:** Man, I don;t know _how_ you're able to do this, buddy, but you're gonna be known as "The Boy of Many Voices" someday.

 **Lincoln:** [thinks; Dan Aykroyd voice] Hmm... Sounds like a most beneficial venture to pursuit.

 **Liam:** [pulls out a flyer] Maybe you could go to this...

[The flyer is revealed to be for the Royal Woods Elementary Talent Show, which is in the next few months.]

 **Lincoln:** [takes the flyer from Liam, gets an idea; Gru voice] Lightbulb...

[Cut to a montage of Lincoln practicing most of his "impressions" for the talent show. However, as the days go on, the sisters get slightly more and more annoyed with how Lincoln keeps mimicking their voices in the process. Cut to several hours before the talent show, when the Loud sisters, sans Lisa and Lily, on the couch, watching TV, with Lincoln imitating Lola by balancing several books on his head in the background.]

 **Lincoln:** [Lola voice] And that's why I deserve to be the next Cute N' Mean's Beauty Queen. [giggles and flutters his eyelashes]

 **Lola:** That's it, I can't take this anymore! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm getting sick and tired of hearing the sound of my own voice! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! [covers her ears with the couch pillows]

[Cut to Lincoln near Lisa's desk in her and Lily's room.]

 **Lincoln:** [hugs Lisa, who struggles to get out of it] I can't thank you enough, Lisa! _This_ is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, thanks to you and your Voice Bobator.

 **Lisa:** [corrects him] Combobulator.

 **Lincoln:** No matter. [sets Lisa back in her chair] Wish me luck, Lis. [walks out of the room]

 **Lisa:** [realizes something] Hey, Lincoln. There's actually this _one_ major side effect to the Combobulator. Lincoln? [rushes out of her door and into the hallway] Lincoln, come back!

[It's too late now, since Lincoln has already left the Loud House and is on his way to the talent show, which is viewed by Lisa through the front window.]

 **Lisa:** [deadpanned] And he's gone. [The other sisters approach Lisa by the window.]

 **Lori:** Lisa, you literally have to do something about Lincoln. He's literally been mocking us to no end for the last few months.

[Lola takes out a piece of paper, writes on it with a cat pen, and holds it up for Lisa to see.]

 **Lisa:** [reads Lola's paper] "Now I can't even bare to hear the sound of my own voice because of him. Now, this is the way I'm gonna be communicating for a while?"

 **Luan:** _And_ he keeps beating me out in the pun game. Speaking of which... [tries to think of a pun for a brief amount of time] I got nothing now.

[The sisters, sans Lisa, sighs with relief.]

 **Lisa:** Oh, pish posh. _Anyone_ could beat you out in this [airquotes] "pun game". Watch. [clears throat] What did the mama kangaroo say to the baby kangaroo's brother?

[Luan shrugs.]

 **Lisa:** _Walla-_ let him be.

[The sisters, sans Lisa and Luan, applaud Lisa for her pun.]

 **Luan:** That was a good one, but still!

 **Lisa:** [remembers the V.C.'s side effect] I know this is a little off-topic but... the device I used on Lincoln to change his voice has this _one_ major side effect.

 **Lana:** And what is it?

 **Lisa:** Let's just say the school will be in ashes by the time Lincoln's done with his act.

 **Lynn:** What are you getting at here?

 **Lisa:** Basically, Lincoln will end up burning the school down with fire breath. [rubs her arm] I pretty much forgot to share that one detail with him before he left.

[The others get wide-eyed and look at the screen.]

 **Others:** Oh no...

[Cut to the talent show, where Giggles has just finished her bowling pin juggling unicycle act.]

 **Announcer:** Quite a performance there, Ms. Giggles. Let's see the jusges' thoughts.

[The three judges, with neutral expressions, each hold up a card with a 7 on it.]

 **Announcer:** Looks like 7's all around, Giggles.

[Giggles walks off the stage, but not before honking her nose. Cut to Lincoln behind the curtains on stage right.]

 **Lincoln:** Alright. Time to give it my all. [coughs, releasing a small orange flame from his mouth] Strange. [dismisses it] Oh, well. Time to get this on. [walks out from stage right]

 **Announcer:** And now... making his debut on the stage... The Boy of Many Voices... Lincoln Loud!

[There's a large round of applause as Lincoln walks onto the stage.]

 **Lincoln:** [Elvis voice] Thank you. Thank you very much.

[Cut to the sisters walking towards the school theater where the talent show is being held.]

 **Lisa:** I have my suspicions _this_ is where the talent show's being held, or where it used to be during Lincoln's act.

[They all rush in, only to bump into a bouncer, blocking the entryway.]

 **Lori:** Greetings, mister. We would very much appreciate access to the talent show.

 **Bouncer:** $5 per person for entry. [holds out his hand]

 **Lori:** [groans, digs into her pocket; to herself] If it'll get us to Lincoln faster... [pulls out $45] Here you go.

 **Bouncer:** [takes the $45 from Lori, gives each sister a ticket] Enjoy the show. [steps to the side to let the sisters in]

[They rush inside and see Lincoln already performing his act.]

 **Luan:** Time to go under _cover_. [laughs]

[The others glare at her.]

 **Luan:** [exasperated] I'm burned out on puns now, OK?

[Cut to Lincoln doing masterful impressions of many media characters. Pan over to the sisters in stage right.]

 **Lynn:** [looks through the contents of several boxes] There's _got_ to be something we can use to get his attention. [dives into another box and pulls out a lasso rope] Aha!

[Lynn swings the rope around, and successfully ropes Lincoln from the center of the stage.]

 **Lincoln:** [struggles against the rope; Indiana Jones voice] What is the meaning of this?

 **Lisa:** We had to stop you from going onstage so that-

 **Lincoln:** [Jason Sudeikis voice] Wait, wait, wait. I'm beginning to realize that all of you are jealous and didn't want me to be in the talent show.

 **Luna:** That isn't it, bro. You see-

 **Lincoln:** [Jason Sudeikis voice] _Stop_ right there... I finally found something that's mine, and I'm not gonna let any of you ruin it for me.

[Lola holds up a piece of paper that says, "But you still have that trophy from the video contest and all those short film awards to lean back on."]

 **Lincoln:** [Jason Sudeikis voice] True, but-

 **Lisa:** [sighs] You'll end up burning the theater to the ground.

 **Lincoln:** [normal voice] Huh?

 **Lisa:** Yeah. You'll end up burning everything here with fire breath, which was an unforeseen side effect of the Voice Combobulator up until this point.

 **Lincoln:** Hmm... I guess so. But just let me finish this. [begins to walk towards center stage]

 **Lisa:** You can't go out there, Linc... [Lincoln doesn't hear her anymore; deadpanned] And... he's gone again.

[Cut to the confused announcer and judges as Lincoln walks back onstage.]

 **Lincoln:** So, after that unexpected interruption, the grand finale. [about to do another impression, but coughs out some fire]

 **Announcer:** Uh, is something the matter?

 **Lincoln:** Eh, it's just heartburn.

[Cut to stage right.]

 **Lana:** Don't do this! Get out of here while you still can!

 **Lisa:** He's gonna blow! [ducks and covers her head]

[Cut back to Lincoln, who ends up burping out bursts of fire onstage. Cut back to stage right.]

 **Luna:** I can't watch... [turns away]

 **Judge #1:** Ooh. Haven't seen anything like _this_ today...

[Cut back to Lincoln, who is now flying around the theater, while he is breathing fire. Said flames result in firewriting that reads, "Firewriting's all the rage now!"]

 **Judge #2:** _Such_ originality!

[Lincoln lands back on centerstage, where he has stopped breathing fire for now. Lincoln bends over, looking like he's about to blow chunks, until he breathes fire in a straight beam at the furthest back wall, resulting in an engraved version of "The Creation of Adam", but with Lincoln in place of Adam and Chris Savino in place of God. The judges look behind them to see the illustration.]

 **Judge #3:** [gasps] The artistic genius!

[Lincoln's fire beam shortens and eventually stops. One last breath of fire pushes Lincoln onto his back. Lincoln burps out a last flame of fire afterwards.]

 **Judge #1:** [holds up a card that has a 10 on it] 10!

 **Judge #2:** [holds up a 10 card too] 10!

 **Judge #3:** [holds up a 10 card as well] 10!

 **Announcer:** Looks like good old Lincoln has earned 3 perfect 10's! [heads to Lincoln with a trophy] Congratulations, Mr. Loud! You have just earned 1st place in the talent show!

 **Lincoln:** [groans while coming to] Wait, I won? [takes the trophy from the announcer] This is the happiest day of my li-

[He accidentally breathes fire on the announcer, who is now covered in soot.]

 **Lincoln:** Oops. Sorry about that.

[Cut to Lincoln putting the talent show trophy inside his trophy case.]

 **Lincoln:** [to the viewers] Well, thanks to Lisa, I can breathe fire now, and maybe i can still do impressions. [clears throat; Scooby-Doo voice] Scooby-dooby-doo! [normal voice] Yeah! Still got it!

[Multiple red and orange irises appear and block out Lincoln.]

 **Lincoln:** [pushes his head through the irises; Porky Pig voice, stutters] That's all, folks!

 **THE END**


End file.
